1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to camping lanterns, and more specifically to small, lightweight lanterns for efficient backpacking.
2. Description Of The Related Art
When engaging in the practice of camping, the accoutrements necessary for providing efficient lighting, cooking and other everyday needs are usually limited. In fact, many find the joy in camping to be in just "getting by" with only the minimum essentials. One way to limit the equipment a camper needs is to provide for "multiple uses" in the equipment's design.
For example, in the bulkier type of camping equipment which is usually not carried very far from the vehicle to the campsite, various add-on devices have been developed to permit a lantern to perform the double duty of lighting and cooking. These are generally adapted for engagement with the rather large and heavy twin mantle "Coleman" -type lantern. (The term "Coleman" is a registered U.S. trademark (.RTM.).) One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,075 issued to Rummel in 1974. Therein, a tubular metal member is disclosed for attachment to such a lantern in place of its draft hood. Said member may support a pot, pan or the like over the lantern to exploit its residual heat.
A related device, for which U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,157 was granted to Napier in 1986, engages the top of a lantern and has outfolding arms to support cooking vessels. And, the disclosure of Stover, Jr., et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,198 issued in 1983, shows a grill attachment for similar lanterns.
Guedon, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,085 issued in 1953, discloses a true dual-purpose lantern-stove device. It has an upper portion that can be raised for function as a lantern, or lowered for function as a stove. Yet, this too is based on the bulky "Coleman" -type lantern
Despite the dual-purpose efficiency achieved in the foregoing complex, heavy, bulky devices, these fail to address the needs of that class of campers known as "backpackers." Since backpackers physically carry everything needed for comfortable camping, they find great utility in miniature, ultra-lightweight, versatile, adaptable, multipurpose equipment. The ultimate aim is to minimize both the weight and the size of the backpack's load for more efficient enjoyment of the sport.
In the combined lighting and cooking arts, a device perhaps more adaptable for backpacking is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,213 issued to Fanelli, et al. in 1987. Therein, a simple ring-like stove adaptor for a wick-type collapsible lantern is disclosed. However, the wick-type lantern of Fanelli, et al. is not the most efficient heat source for cooking.
Backpacking aficionados usually employ flashlights, small headlamps or candles for light, and relegate the separate function of cooking to one of several styles of lightweight, space-efficient stoves. These commonly include a remote fuel supply, the fuel being delivered to the stove through a conduit. Examples of such stoves are found in the patent literature. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,350 issued to Steinhauser in 1988 employs a compact, wire-legged design able to be packed up into a kit. And, two U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,092,974 and 4,177,790 issued to Zenzaburo in 1978 and 1979, respectively, show a stove of a similar, very trim design. However, the devices of Steinhauser and Zenzaburo burn butane gas, this being considered to be a less versatile, and therefore less desirable, fuel for all-around backpacking. Specifically, butane comes in cartridges which present disposal problems; and, the gas has a foul odor. And, for those braving thermal extremes, butane presents an additional problem as it turns liquid around 0.degree. C. and becomes difficult to ignite for lack of pressure.
Many backpackers agree that, for cooking, a pressurized liquid fuel such as white gas is most versatile and efficient. A white gas-burning stove known a the "WhisperLite" stove manufactured by the Mountain Safety Research ("MSR") Company of Seattle, Washington is one of the most popular backpacker's stoves in use today. The "WhisperLite" has folding wire legs as in Steinhauser and Zenzaburo, above. And, it also draws from a remote fuel supply. But, white gas being the fuel, a different burner head is used, and a priming cup and pre-heat coil are provided. The WhisperLite is particularly durable and reliable, and it is fully serviceable in the field.
"MSR" also offers a stove convertible between use with white gas and kerosene having a structure very similar to its WhisperLite. This is offered under the product name "MSR WhisperLite Internationale."
Regarding relative advantage, the above devices for cooking over a "Coleman" -type lantern comprise a package, including the lantern, too large and heavy for backpacking. Even if the elements were reduced in size and weight to be suitable for the backpack, use of a lantern's residual heat for cooking is inherently impractical. Problems include the need, when adjusting cooking heat, to alter the amount of light coming from the lantern. And, the upper end of the heat range from a lantern is likely to be limited in comparison with a stove. Downsized and compact lanterns, although more suited to backpacking, suffer from the same limitations, as can be seen by examining the wick-type lantern of Fanelli, et al., above. And, as is obvious, the flashlights, headlamps and candles relied upon by backpackers have no cooking capabilities.
Thus, the need exists for practical and efficient apparatus convertible between cooking and lighting uses for backpackers.